


Good Days

by A_dot_Gab



Series: Life is Fleeting. Death is Eternal. Take Good Care of Me. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Smut, some fluff kinda, the OC is mostly a functional character to help me out, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dot_Gab/pseuds/A_dot_Gab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexander's health has some ups and downs so when he's feeling well he wants to do all that he can, including Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me. Enjoy!

Aaron wasn't even fully awake before he knew today was a good day. The sun was out, the day was a bit warmer than they'd had in awhile, and Alexander was sleeping peacefully by his side where he had been for the past couple hours instead of hacking up blood into the snow outside(it's been two weeks since Alexander has moved into Aaron's house and Alexander still refuses to just cough into the chamber pot because he doesn't want to wake Aaron which is exactly why Aaron wants him to cough into the chamber pot). This morning is quiet, and it will remain that way until Alexander wakes up(because let's face it, the man is a whirlwind) so Aaron savors the temporary peace that is morning with Alexander curled into his side. And then the normally hyperactive man begins to stir. He rolls out of bed, stretching, and Aaron pretends not to notice the enticing strip of skin Alexander's stolen and *expertly tailored* (Aaron told him he was cutting too much) night shirt reveals when he raises his arms. Aaron's momentary distraction proves to his detriment when Alexander leaps on top of him (he's lost weight again and Aaron is worried) and enthusiastically crows, "Good morning, Aaron! What are you still doing in bed? The day is calling and there's so much to do!"

Aaron responds with an indulgent smile on his face(in the week they've been *platonically* sharing a bed Aaron has miraculously become a morning person), "Good morning Alexander. How are you feeling?"

Alexander puts on his most innocent face(Aaron is wary) and shifts so he is sitting, straddling Aaron's hips. Aaron resists the urge to grab the smaller man's hips and grind up into him. He knows Alexander would enjoy it (sharing a bed means hearing your partner talk in their sleep and God knows Alexander has moaned "Aaron" in his sleep many times). Speaking of Alexander, he sees Aaron's attention begin to wander and wiggles his hips, grinding down slightly into the man below him. Aaron blushes and Alexander finally speaks."I'm well enough, just cold, and a little bored. I could use something (the "or someone" is clear in his eyes) to do." The light in Alexander's eyes has turned mischievous and Aaron knows he's in for a long day. A knock at the door saves him.

"Speak!" Aaron commands as Alexander rolls off of him and lays by his side, disgruntled.

"Would you like some breakfast, sirs?" The voice of Aaron's favorite servant girl floats through the door. She works hard (as hard as Alexander he thinks), is a close friend of his daughter's, and is happy to have Alexander in the house(she loves to play nursemaid and see Burr happy). Alexander's eyes flash dangerously, and Aaron gets to wear his own grin.

"Would you kindly? Mr. Hamilton needs to eat to keep up his strength." The tone of his voice betrays exactly what Aaron is up to, as evidenced by the giggle that responds through the door(the girl is young, not stupid, and for a moment Aaron's protectiveness flares up because none of those young rascals better have touched her).

"I'll be back shortly!" her voice chirps, a note of laughter still in it.

Alexander pouts the entire wait(he can hardly risk the child walking in on them) and all throughout breakfast (Aaron will not let him kiss the powdered sugar off his lips). Finally, the dishes are cleared and Alexander and Aaron are alone again. Before Aaron can stop him, Alexander wraps his slender frame around Aaron and kisses the larger man's neck. "I'm feeling very well today, but I sense that you don't want me out of bed." he purrs.

Both Aaron's resolve and coherence are dissolving under the influence of the drug that is Alexander. "You need to rest. . .", Aaron cuts off as pleasure runs up his spine. Alexander is touching him exactly where he loves to be touched and it is distracting. "Alexander", Aaron grits out, trying to hide how hard he is, how badly he wants to pin Alexander to the mattress and. . .no. He can't. Alexander senses his hesitation and nips Aaron's collarbone. Aaron will never admit that he moaned Alexander's name(he did) because it didn't happen.

"We can do lots of things in bed, and they would help me rest. I'm too wound up right now." Alexander murmurs into Aaron's skin. Aaron shivers, trying to control himself. This has been Alexander's game since moving in, the constant teasing, the barely concealed offering. Aaron has to stop this before he can't stop himself.

"Hamilton." Burr snaps sharply. Hamilton freezes, not sure if he's made a mistake. Aaron immediately feels guilty. "Alexander." he says, with soft authority. Alexander relaxes, knowing he isn't in trouble. "Alexander I. . ."Aaron begins. He cannot get the words out. Alexander's hands begin to move again, albeit more cautiously. Aaron knows he will not last today. He has to get Alexander to stop or else. . .Aaron can't even think about taking advantage of him like that no matter what sensations he feels. "Alexander I, we can't." Aaron manages to stutter out. Alexander immediately recoils and knits his eyebrows, confused. Aaron wants to kiss the look off of his face(he barely resists).

"And why not?" Alexander asks, almost affronted. The words slip out before Aaron can stop them.

"Because I love you and I can't take advantage of you like that." Aaron doesn't mean to say it but once he starts he can't stop. "You're in my care, and it wouldn't be right for me to. . ."Aaron's words peter out. Alexander stares at him, expression unreadable. Aaron prays he doesn't flee the house and then Alexander's lips are on his and when he pulls away Alexander whispers,

"I love you, too. I want you. And from the sounds you make in your sleep I think the feeling is mutual." Aaron is stunned into silence by Alexander's words(he really shouldn't be considering Alexander says shocking things all the time, almost like a trademark, but what the hell is he saying in his sleep?) and Alexander takes the opportunity to initiate another kiss. This one is warm, sweet, patient, and Aaron responds in kind, inviting Alexander in closer. They break for air, and the fever returns to Alexander's eyes, pleading with Aaron to give him what he wants and how can Aaron tell him no? The movement is quick(Alexander is much too light) when Aaron flips them, putting Alexander underneath, careful not to hurt him, and then their lips are together again. The kiss is rougher this time, nipping and biting before soothing with gentle licks and when they break for air again, Alexander loses his shirt(but it's ok because he's plenty warm with Aaron on top of him). Aaron works his way down Alexander's throat, chest(Alexander moans like a whore when Aaron takes a moment to play with his nipples), stomach. . .and stops just above his pants. Alexander whines, canting his hips, but Aaron plans on taking his time. He doesn't count on Alexander's hands flashing down to grab his shirt and pull it half off him as he relentlessly teases the man with his teeth and tongue but they do, forcing him to twist free and leaving him as shirtless as his lover. Aaron looks up at Alexander's face; it is flushed and his expression is pleased. Aaron growls and nips Alexander just below the navel, earning a yelp of pleasure and surprise, and then he begins to work Alexander's pants off of his body. To his credit, Alexander is helpful, lifting and wiggling until Aaron has him naked, but that's where the compliant behavior ends. Alexander is suddenly up, kissing Aaron roughly, hard cock bumping against the bulge in Aaron's pants. Aaron feels Alexander's hands working at his clothes again, this time pulling his pants down, off his hips, down his legs,(Aaron groans when his head accidentally brushes Alexander's and it's accompanied by a similar noise from Alexander's throat) low enough that Aaron kicks them off, leaving them both exposed. Alexander reacts quickly, leaving trails of kisses and nips down Aaron's body, dipping lower and lower until,

"Alexander", Aaron groans, struggling to keep a hold of himself while Alexander expertly sucks his dick. It's both the most pleasurable and challenging experience Aaron has ever been through and he loves it. But what he wants more is to experience Alexander coming apart beneath him, so he pulls away, cock leaving Alexander's mouth with an obscene 'pop', and lets the man suck on his fingers instead(Alexander does so dutifully). Once they're wet enough, Aaron slowly pulls his hand away, leading Alexander back up his body, before pulling his hand away completely(Alexander presses into him, needy) and reaching down for Alexander's ass. "Relax." Aaron quietly rumbles, pressing a spit-slicked finger into Alexander's heat. Alexander mewls desperately at the sensation, torn between pressing his cock into Aaron's and fucking himself back on Aaron's fingers. The uncharacteristic indecision stills his hips, allowing Aaron to make the decision for him by leaning forward, pressing their bodies together and a lowly keening Alexander back on a second finger. The contact makes Aaron painfully hard but Alexander isn't ready yet, so he begins to scissor his fingers, stretching Alexander enough to take his cock. In response, Alexander pumps his hips, pressing hard against Aaron before drawing back to take Aaron's fingers deeper, moaning louder each time his prostate is brushed. Before Aaron adds another finger Alexander impatiently pleads,

"Aaron please I can take it!" His voice rises and falls with his pleasure. Aaron continues to prep him, earning a growl. "Aaron, fuck me now!" Alexander demands. Aaron removes his fingers and drops Alexander all the way to the bed.

"I'm in charge here," he snarls, leaning into Alexander's face, "and I'll decide when to take you, as well as when you finish." Alexander shivers, knowing he's driven Aaron feral with need, and now there's no escape(not that he wants one). Aaron flips Alexander onto his stomach and pins him down before kissing the back of his neck. "Mine." Aaron states softly, pushing into Alexander, who moans at the intrusion. Aaron stills himself, letting Alexander adjust(a part of him will always be careful) but Alexander is beyond overcome with desire and begins to squirm, non-verbally begging Aaron to move. Aaron obliges, rolling his hips in a slow continuous motion and Alexander loses all restraint.

"Please Aaron," he pleads wantonly, "I need more! You don't have to hold back. I'm hardly fine china." Aaron chuckles at his words.

"You're not fine china" Aaron replies, thrusting a bit harder, "but you are fine scotch, and I plan to savor every last bit of you." Alexander arches into Aaron, unable to hide his pleasure at the metaphor. Aaron picks up speed, snapping his hips forward hard enough to drive Alexander back down into the bed. "You like being told you're expensive, hm?" Aaron growls into Alexander's ear before biting down on the man's shoulder. The resulting scream is loud enough to be heard throughout the house. Neither of them care anymore. Aaron has even given up on being gentle. He fucks Alexander like a whore, pounding him into the mattress, making him writhe and scream Aaron's name like a prayer, like the only word he knows(at this point it really is the only word Alexander knows). They're both close when Aaron's strokes get sloppy. Alexander whines with anticipation, wanting to feel Aaron fill him, but Aaron is determined to make Alexander cum first. "Are you close?" Aaron pants, knowing the answer but asking anyway. Alexander is too lust-addled to give a coherent response. Aaron begins to pump again, thrusting hard, and slowly getting faster. Alexander can't do anything but moan in response until Aaron reaches around to tweak his nipples and he's cumming harder than he ever has. The sudden involuntary tightening around Aaron's cock is too much and he spends in Alexander with a yell, prolonging the latter's pleasure. It takes them a couple minutes to recover, Aaron careful not to crush Alexander as they come down from their shared high. Eventually, when everything comes down a few notches in intensity, Aaron rolls off a too-fucked-out-to-move Alexander and comes back with a wet cloth from the wash basin. He cleans them both, careful to remove any traces of cum, before tossing an extra blanket over the mess Alexander has rolled out of(his own), and flopping back down on the bed.

"I'm tired now," Alexander says rolling over to cuddle with Aaron, "nap with me?"

"We just got up," Aaron teases with a yawn, "are you sure?"

"Very." Alexander sleepily grumbles into his shoulder before dropping back into oblivion, snoring lightly. Aaron knows he should get up and get work done but it would disturb Alexander so he elects to nap instead. They sleep peacefully for nearly two hours when Alexander bolts out of bed with a mouthful of blood. Aaron can only sigh sadly as he gets up to check on Alexander, their shared state of undress forcing the stubborn man to cough into the chamber pot. 'Small victories' he thinks, pulling Alexander's too long hair out of the way, cloth in hand, ready to help for as long as he's needed.


End file.
